


Babysitting Wonders

by orphan_account



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Dreams, Multi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mom opened the door and greeted the other person with a smile. "Hi! Can I help you?" I was only half listening, too engaged in my book to care. "Yes actually. I've been traveling and I need someone to watch help me with my kids. I heard you guys were the best in town."My head shot up, "Is that-"





	Babysitting Wonders

I was on the couch when I heard a knock at the front door. I was just relaxing, reading a book called Plague when it happened. My mother exchanged a glance with me and my stepdad and the got up and walked over to the door. We weren't really expecting anyone but sometimes mom forgot she had Bible study some days and they show up without us knowing. But today was different. 

Mom opened the door and greeted the other person with a smile. "Hi! Can I help you?" I was only half listening, too engaged in my book to care. "Yes actually. I've been traveling and I need someone to watch help me with my kids. I heard you guys were the best in town."

I have always thought about opening a daycare or just babysitting kids. I love kids and I'm great with them! And so me and my mother were babysitters. It paid well and we enjoyed meeting all these kids and babies. But the others persons voice distracted me.

When I finally figured the voice out, my head shot up. "Is that-" 

My mom had a smile and let the man and his two young children come in. When I laid eyes on him I melted. I panicked. I just wanted to scream but we had to be professional. I was wearing my absolute most unprofessional shirt ever. My Scoobynatural shirt was on, with Sam, Dean and Cas standing there with the Scooby gang. I jumped to my feet, practically slipping on my fuzzy grey socks that came all the way up to my thighs. "Misha..." I whispered so quietly that it was almost not there. 

"H-Hi!" I spoke with a smile and a stutter, trying my best not to scream at the man that I had loved and appreciated and practically knew everything about. Tried not to scream at the man, that was asking us to watch his children...  
"I'm Madison! One of the- the babysitters.." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, "Hello! I'm Misha Collins. It's nice to meet you guys. These are my kids, West and Maison." He spoke softly, point at the kids as he named them.  
My mother smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Mr.Collins. I'm Dana. This is my husband Jayson, he helps with the children. My oldest son, Donovan. My youngest two are asleep, and that's Madison."

Everyone waved as they got named off and Jase stood to his feet and shook Misha's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
Misha met my eyes again and then they trailed down. I felt a blush creep up my face as he did. "Nice shirt." He said with a bright smile. I was going to scream. I really was. I was having trouble keeping it in. He set down his bag and stuck out his arms. "It's alright " He chuckled softly and still wore that beautiful smile. 

I ran over and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged his neck tightly, tears forming in my eyes. "Cas..." He chuckled and held me there. "I'm here, slim chance but I'm here.." 

I just cried with tears falling down my cheeks. "Your really here.. You really are." I snuggle into his shoulder and let the tears fall. 

After about 5 minutes of him just holding me and us exchanging small sentences, I let go. I let go but the tears still fell. "Im sorry.." I mumbled as I wiped the tears.

"Don't be sorry. You just got excited." He smiled weakly and nudged my shoulder. "Cheer up."  
I looked back up at him with a bright smile and a can-do attitude.  
"I'm good. Let's do this." I looked at the kids and they had the small smile that was unique to only them.. I would never be ready for this day.

~•w•~

I was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of boiling water and noodles and trying to keep West away from the stove and Maison out of the cabinets when Misha walked in. He had decided to stay with us to try and help, but also relax for a bit because he had been driving for a couple of hours. 

"That's hot Westie, back up." Of course, West backed away and started to join Maison in making a castle of canned fruit mix and spaghetti sauce. I turned off the heat and looked over to find the strainer in the hands of Misha, "Let me help." He grabbed the pot of water and walked over to the sink. "That's not necessary Mish. I can do it." He nodded and turned around, almost knocking into me.

I quickly grabbed the pot of noodles from him and walked back to the stove. "Meesh?" He questioned as he helped the kids with their building. "Y-Yeah.. Is that okay?" I chuckled nervously, mostly because Misha freaking Collins was in my kitchen trying to help me make his kids food. "It's fine. jus' wondering." 

I was searching the fridge for butter when I remembered that's why mom wasn't home. We didn't have alot of milk left and no butter. On top of that Misha had one diaper left. I was kind of alone because my younger brother was watching YouTube. My older brother was playing on his PS4 in his room and the remaining three left for Walmart. So it was just me, West, Maison, and Misha. 

Then... As if I didn't have enough things to deal with, the doorbell rang. I looked at Misha with pleading eyes and he walked over and took the food. "I got it. You go see who it is."

I walked into the living room, wiping my hands on a towel and tossing it on a nearby chair. I quickly unlocked the door. "Hi, Can I-" Behind the second door, the glass door, was Jack... Or well, not Jack. Alexander Calvert....

I unlocked that door is and opened it. He walked in and smiled widely. "W-wow. Misha said you were pretty but-" I cut him off with a raise of my hand and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. "Misha, I love you."

"I love you too."

And then I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> UUHGGGH I WAS SO MADE WHEN I WOKE UP IT WAS JUST SO ANGERING
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed. -Nat


End file.
